Players of games, especially massively multiplayer online games, often enjoy reviewing their prior game play, e.g., in order to share with other players their experiences. However, visually re-creating the gameplay can be cumbersome. Screenshots or screen captures are typically of low resolution, are inconvenient to perform, and often are incapable of fully capturing the richness of the gameplay experience or event depicted. For example, players may be off-screen or otherwise not pictured, oriented inconveniently, etc.
In such systems, and referring to prior art FIG. 1, at some point during gameplay (step 20) a screenshot is effected (step 22) that is then rendered in a graphical way (step 24). For example, a screen capture program may reproduce the desired scene in a .png or .jpg format.
In addition to failing to capture the richness of much game play, screenshots are incapable of providing an image of an arbitrarily-designed scene, e.g., one that is designed by the user.